Colin Bemmis
Colin Bemmis 'is the first character created by GamezJohn on TwitchRP. Introduced to the city on the day of the Red Fiesta in mid-late 2019, Colin's immediate impact on the city of Los Santos still exists to this day. History Colin Bemmis was born in 1994, raised by his father, Jerome Bemmis. Jerome, oftentimes busy with education and/or work as a legal professional, rarely had time to raise Colin properly. As a result, Colin didn't learn to speak until he was 10 years old, at which time he instead began repeating the phrases said by others around him. He moved to Los Santos in mid 2019, where his only wish was to make the people around him happy. Personality Colin is rather lacking in his own personality, instead absorbing bits and pieces from the people around him, especially through what he says. He often takes the exact words of others and repeats them, as a way to try and make that person feel happier. More often than not, it has the opposite effect... The truth is, Colin's personality changes often depending on the people around him. With the BoyBangers, the Bitches, and Vadim, for example, he was more involved in crime and even attempted murders, such as making his own "Fake Court." Meanwhile, in his early days of hanging around Pillbox, Colin would talk around and make friends. Sure, he's weaved a web of lies and may have made people hate each other and it may or may not have been accidental, but it was all in good faith! That being said, Colin's habitual adoption of other people's personalities has gotten him into quite a few dangerous situations. 'As Oreo Man ' For reasons that are revealed in the "Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS)" section (soon,) Colin adopts a new personality entirely, going by the name of Oreo Man, dressing in new clothing, affiliating himself closely with the Vagos, even speaking his own coherent thoughts. Oreo Man is a now well-known gambler and criminal, rolling dice with both friends and strangers, encouraging people on the street to give it a try. He's spoken several times as Colin to people, including officers Terry Booker and Jean-Claude Van Dan, but has since fallen completely into the Oreo Man persona, seemingly forgetting about his past life. Colin has, theoretically, since then fallen into another persona to follow his affiliation with the Vagos, though this hasn't been confirmed. Since then, Colin and Oreo Man both have rarely been seen around the city. Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS) 'The First Days Colin's first few days in the city stand out in setting him up as a character. During the time between his introduction to the city and the 80's party, during which he starts to run with Fingle Dan, Colin makes a variety of both friend and foe. Among these include Char, Jimmy Malding, Hank Chi, Steve Reeker, Isaac White, Voy Tech, Hoover, Gertrude Cumswo'rth, '''Terry Booker, Vitamin K, and many more. On his first day, Colin spends most of his time at Pillbox hospital, talking to everyone he meets and collecting various phone numbers. He meets Isaac White, a soon-to-be doctor and his first friend, as well as Vitamin K, a nice-on-the-surface but later intimidating character who would end up threatening Colin for one of his 'jokes.' Halfway through the day, he's walking across the road by the Pillbox acces when a car, from out of nowhere, runs him down. Chasing the driver inside, Colin meets Char for the first time, asking for and recieving his number. He also meets Jimmy Malding later on in the night, an originally kinder soul who starts off more concerned for Colin's safety, panicking the first time he passes out. During all of this, Pillbox grows more and more chaotic and crowded as the victims from the fiesta at the Casino start pouring in. Vitamin K calls Colin as he walks down the street, asking if, since he knew so many people, he knew where to acquire illegal weapons. Answering that he does, he tells him to meet up with a dealer at the front desk of Pillbox. He then calls Isaac White, informing that he, as the President of Hospital, was able to set up an interview at the front desk of Pillbox for his job. Enthusiastic, he thanks Colin and goes to meet up with the doctor. He calls back later, thanking Colin again for the opportunity, as he had just gotten hired. Later, although it was never confirmed that this occured due to Colin's previous lie, Vitamin K takes him for a ride to the docks, where he murders a group of pedestrians in front of him. Then, as a joke, Colin takes his car and immediately returns it, after which K threatens him with a battleaxe before driving him back to Pillbox and leaving him, never to be seen again. (Except, at one random point, by some gas pumps far in the future.) Colin begins his second day at Grove Street, where he meets a musician known only to him as Angel Voice. He's frustrated by his current predicament, that is, in starting a record label. Colin, proclaiming himself to be a lawyer, agrees to help him get started, and searches the Yellowbook for a law firm. The first one to show up is owned by the infamous Steve Reeker. Using $20k provided by EMS Cricket, Colin pays Reeker to open up his new label, "Mediocre Chicken." Unfortunately, Mediocre Chicken never ends up going anywhere, as Angel Voice refuses to be included in the label, after making the deal at Grove Street. Colin saves Reeker's number in his phone and continues on with his day. Over the course of the rest of the days before the 80's party, Colin takes part in various different events, most notably the Reeker execution, followed by Fake Court. He meets Gertrude Cumsworth, who insists on calling him Chad. Because of this, the people he meets over the course of the rest of the day also refer to him as this. The next we see of Jimmy, he's on edge and suspicious of Colin's other name. He leaves Colin behind, no longer able to trust him, and promising to shoot him in the kneecaps next they meet. He meets 'Dick Kickem,' who agrees to hire Colin as the director and producer of his newest movie: "Haunted Babes: Daaaaamn." He also sees Fingle Dan for some time, meeting him as he's riding with Reeker. Fingle adopts Colin almost immediately, after Colin states that he has no father. Because of this, Fingle's other adopted son, CJ, tries to kill him, a trend for all of Fingle's adoptive sons after Dan-Dan, including Donald Gluffawitz. Reeker gives Colin an unsolved murder case to occupy his time: The Case of the Late Nora Pavlenko. This sets Colin on the path to track down the Lost out of suspicion, but he first meets Hank Chi, a wiser character first seen doing yoga in the planters of PD. Hank quickly comes across as a caring character, teaching Colin a variety of new phrases, including information about the color teal, classic cars, and spirit animals. At the end of every day, and in every dangerous situation, Hank is there to back him up. 'Char and Jimmy' After a few days of occasionally calling but still mostly ignoring Char's number in his contacts, Colin suddenly gets a call. It's Char. He's pretty upfront about his question, and asks if Colin happens to know where he could find someone to paint his new van. Colin, of course, says that he, himself, is a mechanic and can help him out, and so they meet up. Char learns pretty quickly that Colin's lying, so they go together to Pastel Customs, where he gets the van painted red and in a similar shade to his own attire. They continue to drive and talk together for some time before Char gets the idea to take them both to the weed farm, a place notorious for its activity and, well, weed. Colin, after all, needs some in order to lace his LSD to help him solve the case given to him, since Hank Chi, his spiritual advisor, told him it'd help. Rolling up, the van's approached by two masked men with pistols. Hank's already outside and too far to get in quickly, and Colin's in the front seat, so he does the first thing that comes to mind and takes off in Char's van, tearing down the road. Suddenly, he gets a call from his close friend, Jimmy, who hasn't called him since the fight. He comes off in a calm tone, agreeing to meet up with Colin at the weed farm when he has time, and so Colin carefully drives back, only to find Jimmy himself being the masked man with the gun. He's talking with Char and his own friend, who turns out to be 'Tony not Tony.' Seeing this, and with Jimmy and Tony both pointing towards the van, Colin takes off once more in the van and up a hill, where he tries to call Hank Chi. When it doesn't work, he calls Steve Reeker instead, who picks up, irritated as usual. However, as Colin explains the situation and asks what to do, Reeker calms down a bit and promises to show up as soon as he can, telling Colin to drive back down before he runs out of gas and ends up stranded. He does so, driving back to the group of three. Jimmy and Tony hold him up at gun point and rob him before allowing Char to assault and then stab him, taking the van and leaving Colin for dead. The story is only ever presented to him from Char, who informs him that it was Jimmy who had stabbed him and taken the van, allowing their relationship to survive. Since then, the story's gone back and forth, as Reeker told Colin to solve his own stabbing after solving the murder of Nora Pavlenko, though Colin hasn't seen Char nor Jimmy for months now. 'Drain Bamage and Fake Court''' At Bolingbroke, Colin meets with some friends, including Gertrude Cumsworth, Bigsby Jones, and James Eldridge. There, he also meets some members of the Axis of Evil, including Jason Jolt and Commander Chaos. Jason recruits Colin into the Axis of Evil unofficially before breaking off from the rest of the Axis to join Gertrude and the others. There's talk of hurting- and of killing- Steve Reeker for reasons that aren't ever really revealed to Colin. Because of this, he calls Reeker to tell him. The group overhears this and panicks, fleeing as Reeker supposedly comes to hunt them down. Colin continues to spread the word of the incoming assassination, proclaiming himself as the 'fall guy' after Gertrude tells him his role in the rushed act. They gather in an armoured car, almost leaving Colin behind, and rush to the PD at Mission Row. There, Jason, Bigsby, Gertrude, and James holds the entire PD at gunpoint, with Colin at one point drawing a knife to defend his husband before running and hiding in the office alongside justice Tony Matche and a few other lawyers. Reeker's shot in the head and falls unconscious, and the rest of the group is shot down and/or arrested, Colin included. Afterwards, Colin sits in the cells for an hour and a half, ignored as people work on the case. Afterwards, himself and the rest of the group is charged with the same sentence of 45 months as a preliminary charge. Injured, Colin leaves the jail after serving his sentence and goes to Pillbox to get some assistance from EMS Cricket. As he discusses the events of his day with her, lawyer Karina DiNotta overhears and offers to give Colin a ride to the courthouse for preliminary. He agrees, thanking her and getting in the car. Colin never grows suspicious, not even as they exit the car and start trekking an unmarked path uphill, to the 'new, open-air courthouse.' Along the way, he calls Hank Chi and describes where he is, with Hank growing more anxious as the phone call progresses, asking him where he is, who he's with, etc. However, the call abruptly ends as Colin and Karina arrive at the top of the hill, where a group of various other tough characters stand, some with guns, others with knives. They have Colin sit and look over the city, and before long, Jason Jolt arrives at the top, hands in the air. He tries to defend Colin, and rightfully so, as Colin's had basically nothing to do with the situation. Nonetheless, Daisy ends up cutting off Colin's finger- though he feels nothing, as they never tell him to- and proceeds to shoot him in the chest. He slides down the side of the hill and remains there until he's found by EMS. Immediately after being discharged from Pillbox, he's on the phone with Hank again, talking, as a car pulls up by him, with a familiar voice demanding for him to put his hands up, and two guns being pointed at him. It's Jimmy and Tony. They kidnap him, taking him to a construction yard, where they rob what little he has, shooting at him soon after. Jon Fox, the 'President of Hospital' himself, airlifts Colin back to Pillbox. There, he meets Hank Chi again, as well as Voy Tech and Hoover, and spends the rest of the night with his friends. The next day, he catches word the Reeker's on the hunt for James, and in an attempt to regain good favor, he takes the group to The Diner for some brunch, where he calls Reeker and pretends to talk to Hank as he gives away who he's with and where they're at. Soon after, police and Vagos hunt down both Colin and James, with the police apprehending them both. Colin's released, but James is held and sentenced. The group never catches on. Relationships *Son of Jerome Bemmis *Adoptive son of Fingle Dan *Married to Bigsby Jones *Jean-Claude Van Dan's cousin *Dan-Dan Blizerian's, CJ's, Donald Gluffawitz's brother Trivia *Colin prefers water over Sprunk *He fears two things: Guns and liars. *His spirit animal is the mongoose, according to Hank Chi *Colin is an actor, a comedian, a 'racist,' a lawyer, a photographer, a doctor, President of Hospital, and an artist. (According to himself) *Colin doesn't show fear nor seem to feel pain unless told to. *If told to do something, anything, he'll do it. This includes stopping when told to by police after robbing a bank. *Colin's frequent calls has led to RagingRavage (An administrator, who plays as Steve Reeker) discovering a glitch with phones. Thank you, Colin. Quotes *"Hey, it's Colin!" *"Everyone say...! st..omach..." (When taking a group photo) *"We're killing Steve Reeker! And I'm the fall guy!" *"Watch out! You don't want to end up under six feet, smelling the wrong side of a flower!" *"Daaammn." *"Hey, Hank! Good to hear from ya, buddy. I'm on my way to court!- With my new lawyer, Karina. Do you know Karina?" *(Ominously) "Do you know... The Green Man?" *"Oreo Man in THE BUIIILLLDIN' YEAAHH!" *"Wanna roll diiccce? Dice?" *"You try'na pull a gun? On Oreo Man??" (Proceeds to stab and injure three members of the LMC, followed by a completely clean getaway.) *"Órale vato, Rico found the poop sock..." (with the Vagos) Category:Characters Category:The Axis of Evil Category:The BoyBangers Category:The Bitches